The Orphan Connection
by TonksBella
Summary: What if Alison didn't leave the hospital when Kira was hit. What if she decided to be there more for Sarah


So this is a little one shot a friend wrote. I hope you like it, and if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, it's like almost two am as I'm posting this. I'll edit it later if anyone spots any. So read and enjoy... OH I don't own Orphan Black, :(

* * *

The Orphan Connection

God Kira, I thought looking over at Sarah. I was glad that they had woken me and told me what had happened. That Helena had come and taken her but she got away, only to get hit by a car, right in front of Sarah. I told Sarah's foster mother that I would bring Felix and meet them at the hospital. Not here we were sitting in the hospital in one of its many waiting rooms, waiting to hear from the doctors about Kira. I felt so useless seeing Sarah like this; I can't help but see myself in Sarah's place waiting for news on Oscar or Gemma.

"Alison" someone called pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Felix who looked ready to drop after being woken so abruptly.

"We're going to go see if we can find some coffee, you want anything?"

"Yea, I'll take a coffee as well. I have a feeling we're going to be here a while" I looked up to see Mrs. S talking to Sarah who shook her head and said no before looking back over to the doors of the room Kira was in.

"Okay we'll be back, or do you want to go?"

"No, I'll stay with her" I answered looking over at Sarah.

"We'll be back" he said leaving with Mrs. S.

Now it was just me and Sarah. Thinking about how our relationship had changed when we first met, you can almost call us friends. Sure we'll but heads must be the genetic clone part in us. But we've helped each other with asked, with some fuss on both out parts. Finally deciding to do something other than just sit, I got up from my seat not sure if this was going to go well; I went over and sat next to her.

"Sarah" I called. Not getting a response from her, "Sarah" this time I kneeled down in front of her. "Sarah, please look at me" Finally she looked at me her eyes red. "She's going to be fine; if she's anything like you she'll pull through. And she'll be painting her pictures again"

"You didn't see what I saw Alison. That car practically ran her over"

I knew there was nothing else I could say, and I wasn't sure what else to say so I went back to the chair next to her not knowing what else I could do to comfort her. What do you do to help when someone you know child's life is fighting for her life. I looked over at Sarah who looked between the clock and the door to the room that Kira was in. Taking a chance I put my arm around her shoulders, feeling her tense up I lightly pulled her closer so she could rest her head on my shoulder. Reaching over with my other hand I took hers in mine squeezing it lightly letting her know I wasn't going to leave her any time soon. If Cosima was here as well she would do that same as well. We stayed like this for a while; it was a weird feeling like holding a sister, but not at the same time. I thought about it until I heard footsteps come closer.

"Well this is a weird sight" Felix said coming over to us and setting a coffee next to me, since I didn't want to let go of Sarah.

"Ha ha" was all I said. After that we just sat there and waited until we heard the curtains open and saw the doctor come out of Kira's room. When the doctor came out Sarah and the rest of us stood as he approached us, but I never let go of her hand. In fact I squeezed It again to let her know, reminding her just that I wasn't going anywhere, and I was staying right there, she actually smiled me before turning back to the doctor.

"What's happening, is she okay?"

The doctor smiled "it looks like Kira is going to be okay"

"What's looks like?" Sarah asked

"We have her sedated right now. There's no broken bones or head trauma no broken ribs. I think she's going to be okay"

"But I saw it ran right over her" tears stared falling down her face, mine as well.

"Well then she's a very lucky girl" the doctor said walking off leaving us alone.

Felix came up "she's going to be okay. She's going to be okay" he said kissing her on the head.

I let go of Sarah and stepped back as she looked at the resting Kira, placing her hands on the glass and crying that her daughter was going to be okay.

"Nice work you" Felix said standing next to me bumping me with his shoulder "you really pulled through tonight"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal Felix" I said "she just needed someone to hold her; I know I would if it were on of my kids"

Well let's hope nothing like this happens to them, and the worse is that they wear your clothes again" he couldn't help but smiled at the memory.

"Just look for a psychotic version of me, can't be that hard to find" I looked over to see Sarah sitting back down. I went over to her and sat back down next to her taking a hold of her hand "I hear she can leave soon"

"Yeah, I'll be glad to get her home in her own bed"

"I'm sure she will be to" I responded. For the remainder of the time we were there we just sat until the doctor told us we can take her home.

* * *

Sarah was happy about that and never left her side unless she had to use the bathroom.

I was in the living room along with Felix who had fallen asleep on the couch with his mouth wide open. Mrs. S had to go to her room to sleep a little. I was starting to fall asleep myself when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs woke me. I looked to see Sarah.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep for now. Want anything to eat" she asked.

"Yeah sure" I got up "you going call Cosima?" I asked.

"Probably, to see if she knows or has any theories on this"

"Think it's because of what we are?" I asked.

"Has to be" was all she said before silence took over. "Um" she started "I wanted to thank you for your help at the hospital"

"It's fine Sarah, I would like to think that you would have done the same for me" I was about to go into the kitchen when Sarah looked nervous about something. "You oaky?" I asked but all she did was step towards me looking unsure of herself. She came closer looking more nervous with each step, than shocking me she wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I would have done it for you" she answered my question causing me to smiled and return her hug.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if there is going to be more or not, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

ASH


End file.
